Question: Rewrite ${(4^{6})(4^{-8})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{6})(4^{-8}) = 4^{6-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{6})(4^{-8})} = 4^{-2}} $